What Big Teeth You Have
by YaoiPhox
Summary: KisaHida requested! - I am a fan of KakuHida though so feel free to give it a chance... Mainly just smut... xD  Kakuzu regrets eating that sushi before bed...


KAKUHIDA FANS: SKIP TO THE END~!

* * *

Kisame surfaced in the pool, taking a deep breath after spraying Hidan with water. The immortal was sitting off on the edge of the pool and cursed at the large man. Kisame smirked, splashing the shorter male again. Hidan jumped to his feet, anger in his eyes. He stormed over to the water and jumped, trying to drown Kisame by landing on him. This resulted in Kisame and Hidan both trying to dunk the other one under for the longer time. Kisame managed to pin Hidan under at the stairs.

Hidan stopped struggling and Kisame watched him rise to the surface. Hidan started to sputter and cough, glaring at the shark. He smiled back, displaying his sharp teeth. The immortal's eyes widened as he wondered how easily they could spill blood. Under the magenta gaze, Kisame began to feel odd. He waded towards the Jashinist, unsure of his motive.

"Oi... Those teeth..." Hidan mused once Kisame was inches away. "Have they ever drawn blood when you're sucking Itachi's cock?"

"What the hell kind of a question is that?" Kisame's laugh was deep and strong.

"Bite me." He jumped to his feet.

"What? Why?" He took a step back in surprise.

"Just do it." He held out his arm. "I wanna see how sharp your fucking teeth are."

"You really are a freaky masochist."

He rolled his eyes but obeyed, grabbing his pale arm. It was gentle, unlike what Hidan was used to with his partner. A shiver went through his body as those teeth broke his skin with ease. Hidan watched the blood flow in sick fascination, then turned to Kisame with a new look. He stood on his toes, pulling the taller down to bring their lips together. Kisame was confused at first until Hidan let out a moan—his teeth had cut his lip. He tasted the blood and began to pull him deeper into the pool.

"Mm... You taste good, Hidan." He smirked, now biting the crook of his neck. "I want to taste more..."

"Kisame... make me scream..." He returned, trying to get closer.

The blue man nodded, trailing his hand south. He grabbed the small Akatsuki-themed Speedo Hidan was wearing and pulled, biting along his upper body. Hands tangled in hair and the suits came off, floating near the duo. Kisame went under, not effected by the water as he placed his mouth around Hidan's aching member. Hidan moaned as Kisame's teeth skimmed his erection, already drawing a little blood. They were sharp...

"Fuck..."

Hidan hissed when his tip met the back of Kisame's throat. Kisame could breathe under water so the immortal was confused when he surfaced before his climax. He pulled Hidan back over to the stairs, stroking him every now and then. As they came to the stairs, Hidan was forced to his hands and knees by two strong blue hands and a single command was given. He obeyed without hesitation, taking all of Kisame in. He pulled back slow, sucking on occasion which earned a tug of his hair.

He mumbled about how he did not like his hair being pulled. The feel of the mumble around his arousal just made Kisame thrust into his mouth more. He pulled out after Hidan had swallowed his load then lay him back.

"I'm going to take you now. Unprepared." He warned, rubbing Hidan's anus with his sensitive tip.

"Fucking do it, shark." Hidan snapped, impatient for Kisame's enormous erection—almost the same size as Kakuzu's.

Kisame nodded with a smirk and then began to push in. He was amazed at how tight the immortal was, considering who he was partnered with. He had made it in fully and Hidan's cursing moan went silent. Kisame did not wait for any sign from Hidan and began to withdraw. Half way out, he slammed back in, making the Jashinist cry out in bliss.

He pounded into him without mercy, nails digging into his hips. Hidan groaned and moaned as his climax approached. He released the moment Kisame bit into his neck right before his own orgasm. Before he released, he pulled out, shooting off in the younger male's flushed, panting face.

–

Kakuzu shot up in bed in a cold sweat. He glared down at the gray hair sleeping besides him and pushed him out of the bed. Hidan hit the floor with a pained grunt and shot up. He was naked and littered in bite marks.

"What the fuck, Kuzu?" He screeched.

"Don't you 'What the fuck, Kuzu' me, you whore!" Kakuzu snapped back.

"Did you just call me a fucking whore, bastard?" Hidan fumed.

"Where did you get all those bite marks from?" He asked, "'Swimming' with Kisame?"

"'Swimming'?" Hidan frowned in confusion. "You know I fucking hate swimming!"

"Like you hate Kisame?"

"I don't hate-" Hidan was silenced by a cold glare. "Oh. Oh! You must have had a bad dream." He laughed. "No more expired sushi before bed."

"... A dream?" Kakuzu immediately calmed down. "Why are you naked and covered in bite marks though?"

"Itachi said that Kisame always bit him when the fuck and I wanted you to do it to me so I could feel the delicious pain." He scoffed.

"Oh..." He looked away from his lover, whose arms were crossed. "... So did you like it enough to do it again?"

"Perverted old man..." Hidan blushed.

–

"Request" for someone on dA. Wanted KisaHida. I added KakuHida to make me feel more motivated. xD I support KakuHida and KisaIta 100% but I had to do this. Although I will say it was fun...


End file.
